This invention relates to a tri-cassette carrier.
Tape cassettes are generally contained in cases for protective purposes. Each of the cases includes a first shell and a second shell. The first shell includes a container including two lateral portions each defining a hole and a panel projecting from the container. The second shell includes a panel, a strip projecting from the panel and two connecting strips projecting from the panel. Two protrusions project from the panel of the second shell. A boss is formed on each of the connecting strips near a tip. Each of the bosses is receivable in a corresponding one of the holes so that the first shell is pivotably connected with the second shell. A tape cassette is partly received in the container of the first shell. The protrusions are insertable into two apertures defined in the tape cassette when the case is closed. The cases are bulky, therefore, it is inconvenient for users to carry them.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, there is a uni-cassette carrier. The uni-cassette carrier is a plastic plate defining two parallel grooves thus forming a first panel, a second panel and a third panel. A recess is defined in the first panel. Two solid protrusions project from the first panel. A recess is defined in the third panel. Two hollow protrusions project from the third panel. A tape cassette is disposed between the first and third panels. A protrusion formed on a side of the tape cassette is receivable in the recess defined in the first panel while a protrusion formed on an opposed side of the tape cassette is receivable in the recess defined in the third panel. The hollow protrusions are insertable through two apertures defined in the tape cassette. Each of the solid protrusions is insertable into the hollow protrusions for firmly retaining the uni-cassette carrier in a closed position. Such a uni-cassette carrier cannot be used for carrying two or more tape cassettes.